Beltane
by Cyndi
Summary: Every hundred years, good and evil share a phenomenal celestial exchange. UnicronxPrimus SLASH!


Author's note: This contains SLASH! Don't read beyond this point if you hate slash. The story you're about to read popped into my head and tantalized me until I wrote it. I haven't seen this pairing done anywhere…so I want to try it. Inspiration for this came from, of all places, a book called _The Mists of Avalon_ by Marion Zimmer Bradley.

I guess you could say this is a mix of both TF Armada and Cybertron.

Don't kill me, okay? My Godzilla figurines would be stricken with grief.

.o

Beltane

.o

__

"Close your eyes,

Just feel and realize--

It is real and not a dream.

I'm in you, and you're in me."

--Enigma, "Beyond the Invisible"

.o

It began with the nearest variable star reaching its peak brightness. Once a century like clockwork. The brightening was seen and felt by all. It ran in the circuits of every Cybertronian. The peak of Beltane meant all war ceased for one single day.

He waited patiently for this time. He looked forward to it. Under no other circumstances did they meet in peace this way. Each cycle drew them together for their centennial exchange--a sharing of knowledge and their bodies. They were made to fit together like yin and yang.

The last of them had gone, leaving him feeling naked, light and alone. It just wasn't safe for them to stay, so they watched from afar.

He felt the shadow before it fell across his sensors. The other giant world drifting towards him, its rings, jagged maw and pincers glistening menacingly in the hot glow of Cybertron's sun. Their mutual gravity placed them in orbit around an invisible point. A distance that grew shorter until their surfaces touched almost gently.

Unicron's ring array swung open. Primus let his surface split. The two largest Transformers ever seen in the universe slowly assumed their humanoid shapes. One with a gentle, warm face and the other rugged and cold.

Primus gazed across the emptiness at Unicron's glowing red optics. They showed nothing, hinted nothing--rarely ever did he offer anything other than calculating coldness. The black stripes over his eyes, cheeks and nose gave him the appearance of a vengeful god. How was it that he made his bright gold armor look so sinister and dark? Primus felt his circuits burning in anticipation of his long-awaited joining.

"It's been a long time," said Primus.

His counterpart gave no response. The expression on his face remained impassive. Did he know how savagely beautiful he was?

Unicron moved first, and only slightly--his lips parted. Without a word he grabbed Primus by the wrists and wrenched him forward. Their chests slammed together. Unicron's wing array whipped forward around them like gleaming silver tentacles. His optics stared into Primus's. Then his face inched forward, mouth slightly open. Primus tilted his head. Their lips met in a brutal kiss capable of rending mountains flat. Unicron's tongue forced its way past his lips and swept the inner surfaces of his mouth. Primus submitted completely to it, moaning softly. His fingers clutched at Unicron's forearms and he pressed himself tighter against him. He felt his insides revving in anticipation of what was to come.

Unicron let go of one wrist. That wonderful hand skittered down Primus's chest to his waist. Suddenly, he used his knee to force Primus's legs apart and slammed their codpieces together with a force that made both their bodies shudder. The motion caused Primus to tumble backwards onto his back…even though it really didn't matter which way they laid in space. Unicron just liked to be on top.

"It's time, Primus," said Unicron. His first words since their last meeting one hundred years ago. Only the faint quiver in his voice betrayed his arousal. Not even he could escape the desires brought by the star's holy fire. He glanced down as his chassis opened to expose his Spark. In any other situation, doing this would destroy him completely. Only during Beltane could he come near Primus's essence without fear.

"As you wish." Primus smiled softly into Unicron's eyes as he exposed his own Spark--the Allspark. Once per cycle it needed replenishing, an infusion of new knowledge. In many ways it was like Unicron impregnated Primus with new material to create even more diverse Sparks. Ironic, really--Unicron brought death and destruction, yet Primus needed him to keep creating life.

The initial contact between their Sparks sent pain jolting through their bodies. Primus flinched and Unicron tightened his lips. In a few seconds their Sparks began to merge, creating a data link powerful enough to join their minds into one consciousness.

Slowly, the stabbing sensation gave way to pleasurable warmth. Primus watched Unicron's lips part as if to release a sigh. He leaned forward and kissed that open mouth. Those smooth, almost liquid-like lips molded to his so well. Unicron let him gently probe his mouth. _Now_ Primus had Unicron where he wanted him. He brought his hands up and drew his thumbs down the edges of Unicron's exposed Spark chamber. The way Unicron's face pinched in rapture sent his whole body tingling. Few in the universe could wipe away his mask of apathy. Unicron denied himself true pleasure too often. He said such feelings were for the weak and he only did this because he needed his sanity intact. All untrue. Primus knew Unicron could care if he wanted to.

"Unicron…" Primus held Unicron's face in his hands and kissed him again. He traced the black marks on his face with his thumbs. The stripes were loaded with sensors. Unicron trembled. Primus smiled against his mouth. _You deny yourself…but you can not deny me, dark lover._

Heat blasted across Primus's body. Unicron's wing array! The digits brushed almost gently over his back and giant shoulders, trailing heat and electricity in their enormous wake. Primus grimaced at the warm sensations. Unicron grabbed Primus's face and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. He bit his bottom lip until it leaked mech fluid.

"Ah!" Primus cried.

Their Sparks had almost completed their merge. It made their kisses more frantic and sloppy. Metal fingers fumbled across gleaming panels. Lips clashed. Eyes gleamed.

Primus grunted, feeling the tingle spreading through his chest. Unicron merely ducked his head. He always tried to hide his face during this moment. This time, Primus wasn't going to let him. As he felt the pleasure of their merged Sparks grip him, he forced Unicron's head up. Just in time to see the Chaos-Bringer's optics dim and his face pinch.

"So--you want to watch?" Unicron whispered. He jerked his head forward until his forehead contacted Primus's. Eye to eye, face to face, Primus watched Unicron's ruby optics flicker like stars. The apathy on his face fell completely away to reveal a being on the verge of weeping. A warmth flitted across his eyes--there and gone again like lightning. Primus couldn't stand the silence. He again touched Unicron's Spark chamber, stroking it gently with his thumbs. Unicron bit his lip, his body clenched and he let out the most fierce, snarling moan. It came from the depths of his body, a cry to the stars that announced his orgasm. In that instant all the information he collected over the past century flooded into Primus. Hot lines of code spurted into his system like rain on fertile soil.

Primus felt the carnal force pulsate through his chest. A bubble of energy that grew until it encompassed his entire neural system. Seeing Unicron succumb to his climax only aroused him further. His circuits glowed red hot with sensation and he arched into Unicron, mouth agape. He held his moan until Unicron pawed at his chassis…and then he couldn't stay silent any longer. His cry echoed Unicron's.

Their joined bodies eclipsed the star, revealing its delicate corona. They almost appeared locked in mortal combat.

Suddenly, their sparks separated in a burst of light and slammed back into their proper chambers.

Unicron relaxed first. He bent forward to kiss Primus's still-slack lips. In a rare moment of vulnerability, he rested his head on Primus's shoulder. Primus slipped his arms around him, holding him to his chest. Unicron didn't return the embrace. His hands stayed on Primus's breastplate. He seemed reluctant to move away.

"You don't have to leave right away," whispered Primus. He stroked Unicron's pouty bottom lip with his thumb. "Stay…let me hold you until the sun dims."

"We'll be foes again when it does," Unicron said. Always to the point.

"I'll love you even then, Unicron."

Tilting his head back, Unicron covered Primus's mouth with his own.

The star began to dim again. Only a Transformer's eyes could detect the subtle change in its diamond white glow. Primus always hated this part--the inevitable moment where they parted ways.

Unicron found Primus's hand and briefly interlocked their fingers. Then he ended the kiss and pushed off from him, using his gravity generator to keep their bodies from being drawn back together. He folded his arms and his legs began to retract backwards. The shell of his planet mode rotated forward over his shoulders. His optics still glowed in the starlight, flashing like gems against his cold silver face as he gazed at Primus.

Primus frowned. "Does it mean anything to you when I say 'I love you'?"

The corners of Unicron's mouth twitched. He didn't speak. His expression was the answer. Primus felt his throat clutch. It only lasted for a second, only a twitch, but he knew his optics didn't lie. Unicron just _smiled_. Then his head flipped back and the shell of his planet mode closed around him. His magnificent wing array became the ring system he used to sense his environment.

"Until the next Beltane," said Unicron. His voice held no emotion. He spun away and shot off into the dark without waiting for a response.

Primus tucked himself into his planet form. He wouldn't feel the time--he'd be in stasis until the next cycle. It was Unicron who would drift out there in the cold, so quiet and _alone_.

At least he wasn't alone forever.

Primus smiled mentally as he drew himself back into stasis. Unicron gave him plenty of information to teach the unborn Sparks. At the same time, he took Primus's love with him. The brief smile was proof--Unicron _could_ feel love. He didn't show it, but he felt it.

__

Hopefully…if fate has any compassion…one or two of his dreams will be about me, because the stars all know I always dream of him. Primus smiled again, _See you in a hundred years, Unicron, my love_.

The reality Primus knew went dark. Stasis closed over his consciousness. He didn't even feel the Cybertronians returning to repair the marks Unicron left on his body.

Twenty four hours later, shots began to fire between the Autobots and Decepticons. Across the galaxy, Unicron devoured a planet. Amidst it all, peacefully, Primus slept, waiting patiently for his icy lover's return.


End file.
